Game Show
by Golaitz
Summary: [OneShot] Kira and Lacus are watching a game show... KxL. Characters may be a bit OOC. No flames please.


**Title: Game Show**

**Author: Golaitz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED**

**Distribution: Anywhere with my consent**

**Summary: Kira and Lacus are watching a game show. KxL oneshot. Characters may be a bit OOC**

**Notes: Kira and Lacus are married here. They haven't met Andrew Aisha, Mwu, and Murrue in real life. **

* * *

Kira and Lacus are watching a TV game show...

"Kira-kun, who do you think is going to win the game?", Lacus asked.

"Hm... I think couple 1 is gonna win.", Kira answered.

"Oh the couple Andrew and Aisha? How come?", Lacus asked again.

"Well, those two look like they're really close. And the host said that they spent years in the desert together when he introduced them. And besides, look at the other two contestants. That guy named Mwu looks like a hustler altough his girl Murrue does seem to really love him.", Kira answered while taking sips of his coffee.

"Okay, the final round's about to start.", Lacus said enthusiastically.

"I really wonder why you like game shows..", Kira said.

"Shh!!", Lacus said as she nudged his arm.

* * *

_"Okay couples, let's start the final round. The question applies for the ladies so girls, put on your blindfolds! We certainly don't want any cheating here. Guys, get ready to write your answer on the board provided. I'll give you 5 seconds to write it. Okay ladies, here's the question... "If your man was to be stranded on an island, what would you think he would bring with him there? Of course the island has it's share of fruits and vegetables so guys, you better not write down a refrigerator there! Okay 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Let's start with couple number 1, Andrew and Aisha!", the host announced._

_"Oh that's easy, Andy will most definitely bring his gigantic collection of Desert Tiger mobile suits.", Aisha said._

_"Uhm... okay? Well Andrew, show us your answer!", the host said._

_Andrew raised his board which read... __**MY GIGANTIC COLLECTION OF DESERT TIGER MOBILE SUITS.**_

_"Told ya.", Aisha said with a wink._

_"Uhm... Ms. Aisha, aren't you at least a bit affected that your boyfriend would rather take his toys rather than some... other important stuff?", the host said while his fingers were lettering "YOU" in the air._

_"Newp. I know everything he wants and besides, I'd do the same with my own gigantic collection of Desert Tiger mobile suits.", Aisha said._

_"Y-you would?", Andrew said._

_"Well then, let's move on to couple number two, Mwu and Murrue!", the host announced._

_"Well, I guess he'd take me. Right, honey?", Murrue said._

_"Okay Mwu, raise your board!", the host said._

_Mwu slowly showed his answer which read...__**MY WIDE SCREEN TV.**_

_"WHAT!?", Murrue shouted._

_"Well then, I guess we have a winner! Congratulations Andrew and Aisha, for you had just won a brand new house and lot, a new car, and $500,000!"_

_"Mwu La Flaga! You will most definitely not enjoy the torture I will give you at home nor will it be over quickly.", Murrue said while her eyes darkened._

_"Oh shit...", Mwu said as he cowered._

_"Well folks, thanks for tuning in and 'till next time on... __**Love Couples**__!", the host announced._

* * *

"Told ya they'd win.", Kira said.

"Aw, but I wanted Mwu and Murrue to win!", Lacus whined.

"Why?", Kira asked.

"Their names rhymed.", Lacus said innocently.

"Haha. You're so cute Lacus.", Kira said while he pinched Lacus's cheek who, in turn, blushed madly.

"Kira... Let's go to sleep!", Lacus said while she gently tugged on Kira's arm.

"Okay, okay.", Kira said while standing up. He didn't notice the glint on Lacus's eye.

When the two reached their room, Lacus suddenly pounced on Kira, holding his wrists on both sides of his head and with his waist between her legs.

"Lacus! What in the world are you-"

"Silence, peasant! I'm going to ask you something and you better tell me the truth!", Lacus said with a maniacal grin.

"What? Is this really necessa-

"I told you to shut up, sub-creature! Now... here's my question.", Lacus said while she licked Kira's cheek, still with the maniacal grin on.

"Gulp"

"If you are to be stranded on an island, what would you bring with you, Kira-kun?", Lacus asked while reverting to her cute and innocent self.

"Dwah?", Kira said, dumbfounded.

"Answer it, slave!", Lacus demanded while regaining her maniacal grin.

"You! I'll bring you!", Kira said, terrified.

"Aw, Kira-kun, you're just saying that.", Lacus said with her hands cupping her cheeks.

"No Lacus, I really mean it.", Kira said.

"Well, give me a reason then.", Lacus said.

"Uhm... because... you're the love of my life, I'd lose my mind if I can't hear your awesome voice for one day, I can't sleep without you by my side, you're my sun, my moon, my star.", Kira said.

"Yes. Go on.", Lacus said.

"Uh... I won't need a TV there because you're the only thing my eyes are uncontrollably attracted to. I won't need food cause I can always eat you morning to night.", Kira said.

"Oh my. Continue.", Lacus said as she motioned for him to continue. She went as red as a tomato when she heard Kira's latest statement.

"Uhm... I love you?", Kira said with a goofy smile.

"Kira... I love you too.", Lacus said as she hugged Kira.

"I love you more.", Kira said but he saw that it fell on deaf ears as his wife was already sleeping.

"I do remember having a gigantic collection of Freedom mobile suits at my parent's home. I guess it would be great to take those with-"

"You saying something, Yamato!?"

"Nothing dear!"

"Hug me!"

"Yes dear!"

* * *

**This ends my pitiful attempt at making a KxL oneshot. No flames please, I made this in like, 30 minutes.  
**


End file.
